


I Follow Your Lead

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: College, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: 'Take a shortcut through the woods, it’s so much easier that way Patrick,’ he thought bitterly to himself as he continued to run for his life. Every horror movie he’d ever seen and every scary story he’d ever read indicated that going through a forest late at night was a sure way to die.





	1. Chapter 1

Transferring to a university hours away from home straight out of high school sounded like a great idea at the time. What wouldn’t a sheltered eighteen year old do for that kind of freedom? College was a whole new world of parties, friends, and a bit of studying.

 

But as Patrick was running through the forest as fast as he could, his lungs on fire, his sides throbbing, and his legs cramping, he’d quickly started to regret his decision. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing anymore. Every inhale felt like a searing knife poking at his airways. Sadly that was the least of his problems.

 

 _‘Take a shortcut through the woods, it’s so much easier that way Patrick,_ ’ he thought bitterly to himself as he continued to run for his life. Every horror movie he’d ever seen and every scary story he’d ever read indicated that going through a forest late at night was a sure way to die. It was predictable and looking back on it, Patrick realized just what a bad idea that had been.

 

To be fair though, his dorm housing was located right behind the woods while the main campus was right in front of them. However, everyone he knew took Main Street all the way around. There was even a nice walking path that lead around the woods and back to the dorms. Why didn’t he just stay on the path?

 

It seemed logical at the time. Walk through the woods and end up at the doors much quicker. At least that’s what somebody in his biology class had said. Was it Ryan? Yeah, Patrick thought it was Ryan who’d given him the idea to begin with. He hadn’t thought it would be so large and dense though. Or how very dark at night the woods would be.

 

Despite everything, Patrick’s fatal flaw had been not realizing that someone-something else lived in those woods. Something vicious. No, Patrick wasn’t all alone out there in the dark. And that was the scariest realization of all.

 

It had started with the subtle sounds of snapping twigs and the rustling of leaves. It had been a bit scary but it could have just been the wind. In fact Patrick had been sure it was just the wind. The teen pushed on, brushing off any dark thoughts. And then he’d started to hear a series of footsteps. Patrick tried not to panic, maybe somebody else had the same idea. He just decided to walk a bit faster. Then when he heard the hushed whispers, the whispers that he was positive wasn’t the wind, he started to run.

 

Patrick didn’t even stop think about asking who it was or what they wanted. It had happened so fast but he was sure he was being chased. ‘Oh God, fuck just let me make it to the dorms,’ Patrick thought to himself as he struggled to breathe. It couldn’t be much further.

 

 

Somewhere, deep down, Patrick knew he didn’t stand a chance of making it home safely. That that was only confirmed when he felt himself being roughly tackled to the ground. He heard himself scream as he struggled and kicked. Whoever had took him to the ground only laughed.

 

“Brendon, stop playing with your food,” a familiar voice hissed. “Seriously, somebody is going to hear him.” Who was that?

 

Patrick forced himself to open his eyes when his attacker had pinned him to the cold damp earth. He’d thought he’d be staring into the eyes of a monster. Maybe a zombie or something similar. Instead he was met with a young face, a boy who had to be around his age. He was smiling at Patrick almost happily.

 

“You never let me have any fun, Ryan. Haven’t you ever heard of the thrill of the hunt?” The boy asked, not bothering to take his eyes off Patrick. Instead he grinned down at him, showing off a set of gleaming white fangs in the process.

 

That name though, that voice. Patrick’s eyes widened and he look up and to the left of him. It was Ryan, Ryan from biology. He had his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. “Not when that hunt is going to get us caught. I thought you were hungry?”

 

“R-Ryan? I-I thought something was...Fuck you scared me, I thought somebody was going to kill me,” Patrick said stumbling over his words as he tried to push the other off of him. He didn’t know the teen on top of him but he’d seen Ryan hanging out with him outside of class. They had to be friends.

 

“Sorry, Patrick. It’s nothing personal. You understand right?” Ryan asked with an apologetic look. What were they talking about? Patrick couldn’t understand. Did the two really want to hurt him after all?

 

“It’s the law of the land, natural selection, call us the apex predator,” Brendon said, his hands keeping Patrick’s wrist above his head as he hovered over him, his fangs still present.

 

“Brendon, hurry up!” Ryan hissed, shaking his head. “We don’t have all night. Let’s get this over with, I actually liked this one,” Ryan said.

 

“What are you talking about, let me go, come on guys, this isn’t funny anymore,” Patrick said, starting to struggling against Brendon's hold once again. Patrick knew he’d never been the strongest guy but he was fighting as hard as he could and the other didn't even flinch at his attempt to break free.

 

“I don’t know, he’s so pretty I might just keep him,” Brendon smirked before turning his attention to Ryan who’d only rolled his eyes. “Hey aren’t going to eat with me?” He asked, frowning just slightly.

 

“I’m not hungry, I feed yesterday,” Ryan answered back, leaning up against a tree as he watched the scene in front of him with no hint of emotion.

 

“Hungry?” Patrick asked before starting to kick. “Let me go! Help, somebody help!” He screamed, throwing himself around violently. “Please somebody help!” And then suddenly a hand was roughly slapped over his mouth and the teen’s friendly look vanished.

 

“Jesus, just shut up. I’m not going to turn you, you should be thankful for that,” Brendon hissed before leaning and sinking those white fangs deep into Patrick’s neck.

 

He screamed in pain but the sound was muffled. Brendon had one hand over his mouth and the other one holding his wrists down with some supernatural strength. He’d straddled Patrick’s hips so there had been no chance of escape.

 

“Ryan please help!” Patrick cried out around the cold hand. Ryan didn’t say a word but he looked away and he had a look on his face that Patrick couldn’t read. Maybe guilt. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Why wasn’t someone helping him? Patrick wondered as the tears started to pour down his face.

 

It hurt more than Patrick could have put into words. He could feel his blood being drained out of his body at an astonishing rate. It was getting hard to breath and his vision was starting to blur. Everything felt as it was on fire and eventually his screams started to fade away, he no longer had the energy to call for help. It was useless anyway.

 

After what felt like forever, long after Patrick’s eyes had slipped shut and his screams had stopped, the fangs were finally pulled free and the hold on his wrist was gone. He couldn’t make out was happening to him but he was suddenly so tired that it didn’t matter. The only thing he could do was make out the faint voices around him.

 

“Do you have to be such a messy eater? You’re covered in blood.” Ryan sighed.

 

“I couldn’t help it Ryro, I was hungry. I offered to share,” Brendon replied after a moment.

 

“You’re always hungry. He’s dead so we better head home,” Ryan said.

 

“I didn’t check though, just give me a second,” Brendon muttered back but Patrick could hear more shuffling.

 

“No, I can tell he’s dead. Besides I don’t think we have a lot of time, I smell a dog out here.” The other huffed and Patrick briefly wondered why Ryan would care so much about a dog.

 

If they could pin him down and drain him of blood, Patrick didn’t see a need to worry about something as harmless as a dog.

 

“You always smell a dog,” Brendon laughed but Patrick could hear them moving away from him, their voices getting fainter as the distance grew.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d laid out there for, drifting in and out of conciseness. A few minutes, a few hours. Time didn’t matter anymore. It was irrelevant.

 

Patrick slowly opened his eyes after a great deal of effort. He suddenly realized that it wasn’t nearly as dark as he’d thought it had been. The moon was bright and full and it was shining down on him.

 

It was beautiful. He’d never thought the moon was as pretty and as big as it looked right then. The stars twinkled back at him and Patrick found himself smiling tiredly. He was dying but somehow it was okay. Patrick was at peace with it. He no longer hurt, it was just a sleepy fatigue he felt.

 

He was sad that he’d never get to see his family again but was so glad he’d gotten to love them. He hated that there was so much left he’d wanted to do but he was content with everything he had done in his short life. Death was peaceful and gentle. The moon’s light comforted him as his eyes slipped closed once again. He was sure he’d never wake up again.

 

And then the voices were back. But these were new ones, ones he’d never heard before. Patrick felt a surge of irritation. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to die peacefully and they were ruining his perfect passing.

 

“This is him, I’m sure of it,” somebody whispered frantically. “I could feel him before I even smelt him.”

 

“He doesn’t look good at all. I’m not sure if he’s going to pull through,” somebody else said. “They really hurt him.”

 

“If I ever find them, I’ll kill them. I swear. He’s going to pull through, I know it. I can feel it. He’s the one I’ve been waiting for. I’m not going to finally find him just to lose him again,” voice number one said.

 

“If we can get him back in time there might be a chance for him. It looks like they just left him out here die. They’re getting more ruthless,” voice number two said. “Do you need help carrying him?”

 

“I’ve got him, I can carry him. They’ll be sorry they ever touched him. I felt the change, everything changed the moment I seen him,” voice number one said.

 

Then Patrick felt himself being lifted into a pair of arms. He whimpered and cried out, trying to slap at whoever had picked him up. He’d longed for no more pain. After everything he’d been put through didn’t he at least deserve that? But he was only shushed in response.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you now. Nothing can hurt anymore, not ever again. I’m here to protect you now,” the first voice whispered and Patrick found himself settling down again. Because this voice reminded Patrick of the moon. It reminded him of safety and warmth. Perhaps he’d tried to give up too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick’s dreams had been blurry with broken sentences and flashes of strange images. Things like snarling growls and snapping teeth. Teeth seemed to be the main focus of his dreams. Sharp and searing teeth and then a set of canine teeth behind a powerful jaw.  
  


He knew he’d been in pain, so much of it. More pain and agony then the teen could ever recall being in. It had all been so vivid. And the moon, he’d dreamed of the moon for some reason.  
  


Patrick could remember voices talking but he hadn’t known who those people were. He could only understand a bit of what they were saying. ‘Patrick, can you hear me? Look at me Patrick,’  
  
  
‘He needs fluids,’ one voice had said. ‘Needs a hospital. Not enough blood.’ Then Patrick heard names. ‘Ross and Urie,’ and ‘Beckett,’ The voices were angry at them? He couldn’t have been sure. Not when there were so many names being thrown around. Travie and Gabe, Pete and Joe. Patrick didn’t know any of them.  
  


Before Patrick opened his eyes, he let himself remember one last bit of his dream. It was softer than the rest of his sleep induced hallucinations. Somebody had whispered right into his ear. He remembered them saying, ‘Open your eyes Mate, I can’t wait to meet you.’ What did that mean?

Overall it was the dull aching of his body that brought Patrick back to the surface. He blinked a few times and then let his eyes focus. He thought he’d be staring up at his dorm room ceiling. But that wasn't the case, instead he was looking up at a curly haired boy around his age. Patrick wished he knew what was going on.  
  


For a moment the two stared at each other. Blue eyes met blue eyes and suddenly Patrick wasn’t certain he’d woken up at all. The other was still staring at him curiously though, his dark hair falling slightly into his face. Before Patrick could decided that this was another dream he’d slipped into, the boy spoke to him.  
  


“You’re awake,” he said with a smile. “We’ve been waiting for you, Pete is going to be so excited. He’s not here right now but he’ll be back soon.”  
  


“Who are you?” Patrick asked, his voice raw and stressed. Every inch of him hurt and that was odd. Because if it was just a dream, why was he still in pain? Patrick shouldn’t have been able to hurt in his dreams, that just wasn’t fair.  
  


“My name is Joe, do you know your name?” The other asked, tilting his head but moving back some to give Patrick a bit of personal space.  
  


“Of course...my name is Patrick,” he mumbled. That was a weird question, why wouldn’t he know his own name?  
  


“Sorry, you’ve just been through a lot in the last couple of days,” Joe said smiling apologetically.  
  


“A couple of days?” Patrick asked in confusion. How long had he been asleep? Where am I, why do I hurt?”  
  


Suddenly Joe got up and moved to the other side of the room, quick to return to Patrick’s bedside with a bottle of water and some pills. “You don’t remember much huh?” He frowned before brushing his hand across Patrick’s face.  
  


The strawberry haired teen wanted to pull away but he didn’t have the strength. Instead he just stared at Joe with wide eyes. Joe really didn’t know how him well enough to touch him, let alone to be touching his face like that. With that...affection.  
  


“We found you in the woods, or well Andy and Pete found you. The vampires had gotten to you first though. You were dying, but they brought you back here and Pete’s mom came over to help get you well. Uh, not exactly well...you’re still weak but she made sure you wouldn’t die,” Joe explained, smiling again at Patrick. “And you’re home now, so you can relax. We all can.”  
  


No. What the hell was going on? Patrick slowly started to look around the room. He remembered the vampires. One had been Ryan, he’d known him. He remembered his friend biting him but after that everything started to blur together. Regardless he was not home and he was not about to relax.  
  


“I have to go,” Patrick mumbled, trying to force himself to sit up. “I have to go home, I have to get to my family.” At one point the teen was sure he’d never see them again.  
  


“Oh, no, no, don’t sit up! You’re still hurt, you can’t heal if you’re moving around like that,” Joe frowned before gently pushing Patrick back down into the bed. “Here, it’s pain killers, they’ll help you feel better. Pete said to make sure you took two if you woke up,” Joe said, holding his hand out to Patrick.  
  


Patrick just stared at the plain white pills in the other’s hand. Was he about to be drugged? Was he being held hostage? There were so many questions but all Patrick could feel was waves of fear starting to wash over him. “I need to go home, I need to see my family,” he mumbled again, ignoring the pills Joe had tried to give him.  
  


Joe just returned his confused look. “You are home though, we’re your family and we’ve been waiting for you. Here, please take these, I know you must be in pain,” Joe said again, giving Patrick a worried look.  
  


And with that Patrick gathered all the energy he had and started to scream. With any luck somebody would hear him and save him. He doubted it but he wouldn’t give up without a fight. If he was going to die he was going to die fighting. So he continued to scream again, thrashing against the mattress when Joe reached out for him. “Help, please somebody help! I’m being held against my will!”  
  


“Joe what the hell is going on!” Somebody said as the door was flung open. It was an older looking male with reddish hair and tattoos covering his arms. His voice didn’t match his appearance but he looked strong for his height. Patrick only started to scream louder. “What did you do to him!?” The other asked, trying to be heard over Patrick.  
  


“I-I didn’t do anything! I welcomed him home and tried to give him some painkillers and he just started screaming,” Joe said frantically as he tried to figure out the best way to descalate the situation.  
  


“Patrick, please stop screaming, I can help explain!” The tattooed guy said, trying to calm Patrick down.  
  


The teen didn’t stop screaming because the other had asked nicely, he’d simply ran out of the energy and lung capacity. He panted roughly as he tried to figure out his escape route. “You’re trying to kill me, you’re trying to poison me with pills and he keeps saying that this is my home and that he’s my family,” Patrick coughed out, trying to sit up again. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it now.”  
  


They both looked horrified. Nobody said anything for a long few seconds, they had been left speechless. Finally it was Joe who opened his mouth again. “Patrick we would never hurt you, you’re a member of our pack now. We’re family, we protect each other.”  
  


“Stop saying we’re family, I don’t know you!” Patrick cried out, frustrated and tired and aching. He wanted to wake up from his twisted nightmare.  
  


“Patrick,” the other male said. “I know we’ve got a lot of explaining to do. Joe is just excited about everything. When Pete gets here he’ll clear things up for you. My name is Andy and you’re at our pack home. You’re only about a mile or so away from the college. Nobody is going to hurt you but I would like you to try to calm down, getting upset is only get to make you feel worse,” the tattoo guy, Andy, explained.  
  


Knowing he wasn’t far from college did ease Patrick’s mind some. He felt better knowing what vicinity he was in. But that didn’t mean he trusted the two strangers. And who was Pete? Why did they keep mentioning him, what did it matter if Pete was there or not?  
  


“If you don’t want to take the pills can I least get you to drink some water. You’ve been out cold for two days now,” Andy said softly, taking the water bottle off Joe and handing it to Patrick. “I’ll drink some two if makes you feel better. We didn’t put anything in it, it’s really just bottled water,” Andy went on to stay, going as far as taking a sip for Patrick.  
  


Slowly Patrick reached out to take the water. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he’d been Between all the screaming and sleeping he’d done he was dying for something to drink. Once the first cool trickle of water hit his lips, Patrick was finishing the rest of the bottle in just a few short seconds.  
  


It helped ease some of his discomfort but not enough to make much of a difference. “I need my glasses,” Patrick mumbled and instantly Joe was grabbing them and handing them over to Patrick. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I uh, I had my wallet and my phone in my pocket,” Patrick added, realizing that he wasn’t wearing the same clothes as before.  
  


Somebody and put a new shirt on him and some loose fitting pajama pants. He shuddered to think about somebody undressing him. Things were getting stranger and scarier as time passed. Every new bit of information he was given only frightened Patrick more.  
  


“Pete put them up, we can have him get all that when he gets back,” Andy said, taking a seat next to Joe. They had been watching him. There was two kitchen chairs right next to the bed and it made Patrick’s skin crawl.  
  


“Who is Pete?” Patrick finally decided to ask.  
  


“He’s your m-” Joe started before he was roughly cut off by Andy who had elbowed him in the side.  
  


“He’s sort of uh...How do I say it...uh, Pete kind of, he’s sort of in charge around here. He keeps up on things for us,” Andy said, struggling to explain.  
  


Again Patrick only stared at them in question. What was Pete in charge of? Was it like a cult? Patrick wondered if they were going to sacrifice him after all.  
  


“Don’t worry, I think he’s home. I heard the door,” Andy said with a look of relief. Patrick found it strange, he hadn’t heard the door open. He hadn’t heard anything at all. lBut Andy was already getting up and Joe was following him. “We’ll be right back okay, Pete will clear everything up,” Andy mumbled as the two headed out the door.  
  


Patrick could vaguely hear Joe from down the hall. “Oh thank God you’re home, he’s been screaming since he woke up!”  
  


And then it all went quiet again. Patrick strained to hear the conversation but he couldn’t pick up a thing. So he looked around the room again, deciding to take it all in once more.  
  


It looked like an average bedroom. There was a dresser and two night stands. There was a television mounted to the wall and a couple of misplaced articles of clothing lying around. The curtains had been pulled shut so he couldn’t look out the window but there were beams of light shining through a small gap in the fabric. The overhead light had been turned off but the room was illuminated by two shaded lamps. It was a nice room with a large bed and plush blankets but Patrick still didn’t feel easy about things.  
  


Eventually he heard the sound of footsteps and the creaking of the door being pushed open again. It was another person, one he assumed to be ‘Pete.’  
  


“Hey, I’m glad you’re awake. You scared me for a minute. I’m Pete,” he said, proving that Patrick had been right in his assumptions. “The boys said you’ve got a lot of questions?” Pete asked, taking one of the empty seats by the bed.  
  


He had dark hair and dark chocolate eyes to match. Like the others, he too had a series of tattoos against his tan skin. Patrick noted though that he was shorter than the rest of the them. For some reason Patrick found himself staring at his teeth when he smiled. Was it weird that those teeth seemed familiar in some way?  
  


“Why am I here, who are all you people?” Patrick asked quietly. Somehow he felt comfortable around the other. It was almost a feeling of safety, like he could trust him. Like...he’d listen to whatever Pete said and he wouldn’t question it. That thought was unsettling but Patrick didn’t know how else to describe it.  
  


“I’m only going to tell you so much right now,” Pete said softly, his hand resting against the edge of the bed. Like he wanted to move it closer to Patrick. “You’re still not very well and you don’t need a bunch of added stress.”  
  


Patrick frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Pete held up his hand and smiled softly at Patrick again. “But I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Andy and I found you in the woods two nights ago. You had been bitten by a vampire, they nearly killed you. I think they thought you were already dead. We took you back here, to my house. We didn’t take you to a hospital but my mother came over, she’s a nurse and helped me look after you the first night. She’s gone home now but she’ll be back over later tonight,” Pete said, finally placing his hand over Patrick’s.  
  


To Patrick’s surprise, he didn’t feel the need to pull away. Not like he had with Joe. “Andy and Joe live here too,” Pete went on to say. “We’re like a family here. I know the boys said you wanted to go home but for now I think it’s better if you stay here. Just for a while.”  
  


If Patrick hadn’t experienced it first hand he probably wouldn’t have believed Pete. He knew though that someone had bitten him. He was almost certain that something else had bitten him as well but he kept that to himself. “So you are holding me captive then?” Patrick huffed, narrowing his eyes at Pete. But it didn’t exactly feel right.  
  


“I promise you, that in a couple days it’s not going to feel that way. In couple days you’ll understand everything. You’re still sick though, you’re pale and probably dehydrated. That and I’m pretty sure that if I let you have your cell phone back you’re going to panic and call the police and start screaming again, am I right?” Pete asked with a knowing look.  
  


“Yeah, I’d probably do that,” Patrick admitted, unsure as to why he thought telling the truth to this stranger was the right thing to do. He wasn’t wrong though.  
  


“It’s okay, I’d do the same thing. You’re tired, I can tell,” Pete whispered, this time moving his thumb against Patrick’s knuckles. “Take these pills, my mom left them here. They’re a little stronger than an aspirin but you need it. After that you should sleep. I’ll come and wake you up when it’s time to eat. If you need anything, just call my name. I’ll be able to hear you from anywhere in the house,” Pete said, holding the pills out to Patrick and a fresh bottle of water.  
  


Without thinking, Patrick complied. He didn’t understand why, expect that once again it felt like the right thing to do. Somehow deep down he knew he could trust the other male. Something in his gut said that it was okay. So he carefully took the pills and swallowed them and then quickly washed them down with the water. But he needed one more question answered. “How did you know I was out in the woods? How did even find me out there?”  
  


Pete hesitated for a moment before answering easily. “We were just taking a short cut. Now sleep, okay? Call me if you need me, I’ll be here all day. And I promise to come and get you up for dinner okay?” Pete asked, leaning in closer to Patrick.  
  


“Okay, alright,” he mumbled back. Everything was weird, nothing made sense anymore but somehow Patrick accepted it. He decided that it was because of the blood loss, or maybe they had already drugged him? It didn’t matter, not when he was already starting to fall asleep. Whatever happened, happened.  
  


“Good night,” Pete whispered before reaching over and turning off one of the bedside lamps. Afterwards he got up and pulled Patrick’s blanket further around him before heading towards the door. It might have just been Patrick’s imagination or whatever pain relievers he’d been given, but he could have sworn he’d heard Pete say something that sounded like ‘sleep well, Mate.’


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them sat at the round kitchen table, none of them speaking but all of them wondering the same thing. What would be their next move be. After what seemed like forever Joe was the first one to finally speak up. “So are you going to tell him that you’re his mate or not?”  
  


Pete sighed heavily before running a hand down his face. “Of course I’m going to tell him, it’s just that now isn’t the right time,” he mumbled. He knew it wouldn’t be an easy transition and part of him wanted to prolong it.  
  


However when he’d ‘felt’ Patrick close that night all he wanted to do was find him. Pete had wanted to see his omega, to hear his voice, to instantly connect with him. But ultimately it was the danger that Patrick was in that helped Pete find him. His instincts had told him that his mate was close and that they were in dire need of his protection.  
  


And then he’d found him. He hadn’t known his name until he’d checked his wallet for an ID but right away Pete knew that Patrick was his and in return he was Patrick’s. Pete didn’t know if it was an ancient link, a biological bond, or simply fate that tied them together. But it didn’t matter anymore.  
  


Pete had felt what all alphas felt when they found their omega, he’d felt what his parents had long since promised he’d feel. It was overwhelming and intense, overall though it was right. The dying teen on the ground was suddenly everything.  
  


Pete’s world had changed in a matter of seconds and Patrick didn’t know it yet but so had his. Pete didn’t’ think it was wrong to be weary about filling Patrick in on everything all at once. Not only that but they were facing another issue. Something more threatening.  
  


“Did you get to talk to Travie?” Andy asked next. “Did he have any insight on the situation?”  
  


“Yeah and it’s not good. Urie thinks that he has a claim on Patrick because he bit him first,” Pete said, his voice darkening in the process. That was where he’d been most of the morning. Travie was Pete’s ‘vampire on the inside.’ He was the one the werewolf usually went to when he needed to know what Beckett's clan had been up to.  
  


“But he’s your mate, they can’t touch him. It’s part of the treaty, not only that but you bit him right afterwards. He’s got your mark on him,” Joe said in a mix between shock and outrage. “They had left him for dead! He was dying when you found him. Brendon doesn’t have any kind of claim on him.”  
  


“From what I understand, Ross thought he was dead. They left him there and when Urie went back to get rid of his body, they realized he hadn’t been dead after all. They smelt us all over so they assumed we had him. They don’t know he’s my omega yet but they want him back,” Pete huffed, getting up from the table to pour himself another cup of coffee.  
  


“The treaty should cover Patrick though. He’s your mate and he’s human, the rules were broken the minute they bit Patrick,” Andy pointed out with a frown while Joe continued to look worried.  
  


“I know that, they know that too. They’re just looking for something to argue about,” Pete grunted, taking a sip of his freshly poured coffee. “They think that since he was bitten by a vampire, didn’t die, and wasn’t in wolf territory he should belong to them.  
  


“We’re not going to let anything happen to Patrick though,” Joe said, looking pointedly at Pete for clarification.  
  


“Of course not, we’ll protect him. As much as I hate William he knows the rules and he knows how important it is that they aren’t broken. He won’t allow one of his clan members to try anything, he’s smarter than that,” Pete said, shaking his head. He hoped he was right, he hoped they wouldn’t have to fight. They would if they had to though.  
  


Joe nodded quietly but he had a thoughtful look on his face. He’d been almost as excited as Pete about finding Patrick. The small group knew they had been incomplete. They were a functioning pack but it was clear that someone was missing. Joe had Andy as his mate and they both had Pete as their alpha, but the alpha didn’t have an omega. For Joe it had been like waiting for a lost brother to make it home, he knew Andy felt the same way.  
  


Just when things felt complete, something came along and threatened to take away their missing pack member. The youngest wolf didn’t like that at all. He didn’t like that the vampires wanted his alpha’s mate, he didn’t like that the omega had been so scared upon seeing Joe, and he certainly didn’t like that Pete hadn’t told him everything yet.  
  


“You’re worrying, we can see it all over your face,” Andy said, giving Joe a small smile. “Don’t worry, we can keep Patrick safe as long as he stays here. Nothing is going to tear our pack up,” Andy added before taking Joe’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  


“He’s right, everything is going to work out. You’ll see,” Pete promised. He understood Joe’s worries. Because those were the same worries that were eating at him. Anything that threatened his mate or his pack had to be eliminated, no matter how it was done. “Do you wanna help me make some soup for him? I don’t think he can make it downstairs to the kitchen yet but eating will help him heal faster,” the alpha offered.  
  


For a moment Joe wanted to decline. He knew Pete wanted to include him but he didn’t want Patrick to start screaming again. Eventually though Joe couldn’t fight the urge to form his own bond with the omega and he quietly agreed.  
  


“Andy did you wanna go with us?” Joe asked, looking back at his own mate. Andy shook his head though.  
  


“No, too many people will probably overwhelm him. I’ll go and see him when Pete’s mom gets here though. I figured I’d give him some time to adjust,” Andy said gently. Patrick was new and in such a fragile state, it seemed like everyone wanted to be careful not to upset him right away.  
  


“Alright, we’ve got some cans of soup down in the cabinet, if you heat them up I’ll get him something to drink,” Pete said while Joe get up and started looking.  
  


They had a plan. It wasn’t anything different from their usual way of life but they were all determined to make sure nothing went wrong. Protect the pack and keep each other safe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick wondered how many times he’d wake up to people staring down at him. Once had been plenty. Still, when he opened his eyes he found two sets looking back at him. Soft brown and sharp blue eyes were carefully watching him.  
  


Patrick blinked tiredly at them before he frowned. “Don’t do that, it’s creepy,” he mumbled before hesitantly sitting up some. He felt better than he had the first time he’d woken up but it was like trying to recover from the flu.  
  


“Sorry, we were just checking on you,” Pete said apologetically with a fond smile directed at Patrick.  
  


“Well I’m alive so you can stop hovering over me, I’m not going to suddenly stop breathing,” Patrick huffed in return. It was weird to have people watching him as he slept. Yet, and he’d never admit it, it was almost sweet in a sense.  
  


He didn’t think anyone besides his parents had cared enough about him to check on him while he slept. Even if the two boys in front of him were giving off unwanted guard dog vibes.  
  


We brought you some soup,” Joe added while the two of them backed up. “It’s chicken noodle, I hope you like it. If not I can make you something else,” the curly haired teen said with a hopeful smile.  
  


“Oh, I’m not very hungry. You shouldn’t have made me anything,” Patrick mumbled and the other two faces dropped dramatically. It was like telling a child their pet had ran away.  
  


“You need to at least try to eat something,” Pete said, moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “You’ll feel a lot better if you do, trust me.”  
  


Patrick doubted that. It almost felt like he’d be sick if he tried. He didn’t even enjoy the thought of food, just the idea of it made his stomach turn unpleasantly.  
  


“Just a couple of bites?” Joe asked softly, trying to get Patrick to agree. “Please?”  
  


Pete sighed when Patrick said nothing at all. He ran a hand tiredly down the back of his neck before addressing the teen in the bed. “You’re going to at least sip at the broth,” he said, his tone changing in the process. It was firm and to the point and it didn’t leave any room for arguments.  
  


Patrick’s eyes snapped up at him. He’d been idly picking at a loose thread on the blanket but Pete’s voice had sent something straight through him.It was like he didn’t even want to argue. There was voice in the back of his head whispering, ‘pay attention to him. Do what he asks you to do.’  
  


“I’ll try,” Patrick found himself muttering quietly. Truly he didn’t want anything to eat but something was tugging at him to just comply.  
  


‘He knows what’s best for you.’ The thought was sudden and unsettling.  
  


Both Pete and Joe smiled brightly and approvingly back at him. For some reason that made Patrick happy? No, he couldn’t place just what he was feeling at the moment. It was like he was pleased that he could make them happy. That he could make Pete happy. All he wanted to do was push those thoughts away and bury them so deep he’d never think it again.  
  


Joe handed Pete a large looking bowl and Patrick was filled with dread. Pete carefully balanced it in his lap and Patrick watched him with apprehension. Why hadn’t they handed it to him?  
  


Pete avoided any noodles or chicken and instead he spooned up just the warm broth. Without saying a word he brought it up to Patrick’s face with another gentle smile. “Here, I promise it’s good,”  
  


Patrick stared back at him mortified and angry. All soft fuzzy feelings be damned. He couldn’t believe he’d thought Pete was sweet, even if it was just for a second. He was not about to let a near stranger feed him. He wasn’t a child.  
  


“I can feed myself,” Patrick huffed while Joe watched with worry. “I don’t know what you’re getting at, but I swear you better never try something like that again. Get that spoon out of my face before you end up with soup all over yours,” Patrick threatened.  
  


Joe's eyes widened while Pete stifled a laugh but he lowered the spoon back into the bowl like Patrick had asked. “It’s alright,” he said first glancing at Joe and then at Patrick. “How about I pour some in a cup for you to drink out of? It would probably be easier that way,” Pete said as he got up, bowl in hand.  
  


While Pete left with the soup, Joe on the other hand stayed. “He means well, he really is trying to be nice,” Joe said with a warm look. “I know it’s hard right now but you’ll understand eventually,” he added.  
  


“No, he’s just weird. He’s kidnapped me and he probably kidnapped you too. You’ve just been brainwashed,” Patrick muttered. “I’m almost certain this is a cult. Like the Manson family or something. If any of you ask me to kill somebody I’m going to jump out the window.”  
  


Patrick could tell that Joe had no idea what to say to that. “It’s...absolutely not like that,” the teen said frowning and looking a bit disturbed.  
  


Well Patrick couldn’t help it. Bitten by vampires, left to die in the woods, why not add to the strange factor? Getting indoctrinated would be the most normal thing that had happened to him in the last couple of days.  
  


“Why are you here?” Patrick asked suddenly and he could see the hurt flash on Joe’s face. “No, no not like that. Not like in here with me, I mean why are you living with him? Where are your parents, do they know you’re here? How old are you?” Patrick asked.  
  


“My parents live a few minutes away, I see them every couple of days and I live here because that...that’s just the way it should be. Pete and Andy are just as much my family as my parents are,” Joe said. He had struggled to explain though. Pete had asked him not to give too much away but how he could he describe his life without including a very vital part of his existence? “I’m eighteen, I’m your age,” he pointed out. “We looked at your ID,” he added before Patrick could question him on that too.  
  


Patrick didn’t say anything for a while. He just didn’t understand everything that was happening. They hadn’t taken him to the hospital, they hadn’t called his parents, they wouldn’t give him back his phone, he’d almost died and nobody knew where he was expect all of three people.  
  


“Did Pete tell you what we are?” Joe eventually asked quietly. He had a strained look on his face. He seemed to always looked worried and Patrick hated to think that it was his fault. Again though he hadn’t asked to be there.  
  


“What you are?” He asked in return. What sort of question was that? The weirdness wouldn’t stop.  
  


“Yes, what we are. Did Pete tell you anything like that?” Joe asked again. Patrick only furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.  
  


“No, I don’t know what that means,” he mumbled back, trying to remember everything Pete had told him the first time he’d woken up. Nothing like ‘what we are’ came to mind.  
  


“Pete needs to tell you. That would make things so much more easier to explain,” Joe sighed. “He’d probably be upset if I said anything though. He asked me not to, he wants to wait.”  
  


“No, what? You can’t just not tell me after saying all of that. What does Pete need to tell me? Why does it have to be him if you know? Why are there so many secrets here?” Patrick asked, his voice raising in frustration.  
  


“Yeah, Joe, what do I need to tell Patrick?” Came Pete’s voice from the doorway. He had a cup in his hand and a less than happy look on his face. “I thought we decided that waiting was for the best?”  
  


Joe instantly got up from his seat. He had that same worried look on his face as before. “Look I’m sorry I said anything, but I’m not wrong. You need to tell him. He needs to know what all this is about,” Joe insisted. He looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting Pete’s eyes again. “Don’t be mad at me,” he mumbled before shuffling out of the room.  
  


“What the hell is going on here?” Patrick asked, forcing himself to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt wobbly and dizzy but something wasn’t right in that house They were clearly hiding something from him. He either had to know or he had to get out.  
  


“Wait you shouldn’t get up yet!” Pete said, quickly setting down the cup and rushing to Patrick. But the younger of the two wasn’t having any of it.  
  


“No, don’t touch me. I hardly even know you! Tell me what’s going on around here or I’m leaving. And if you won’t let me leave I’ll scream so loud I promise you somebody will hear. I’ll fight you if I have to,” Patrick said, somehow managing to stand all the way up on his own.  
  


It was the first time his feet had held his weight in days and he felt like his knees would give out any moment. His head was pounding and his vision was swimming but he needed answers and apparently he wasn’t going to get them laying in a bed. He knew he couldn’t fight Pete, he had no strength but like that night in the woods, he wasn’t gonna die without a fight.  
  


Pete winced and quickly reached out to him before retracting his hands. He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He wanted to hold Patrick steady but the redhead had said no, he’d told Pete not to touch him. He couldn’t describe how much it hurt but he knew he was hurting the other by withholding certain bits of information.  
  


“Please sit down, you’re about to fall over,” Pete said hurriedly, still torn between forcing Patrick into a sitting position and keeping his hands off him. “I’ll tell you, okay? I’ll fill you in.”  
  


Patrick’s knees finally decided that they had had enough. Thankfully he hadn’t moved away from the bed and when his body gave out, he was sitting on the edge of the mattress where he’d started.  
  


Pete groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. It would be far from easy to explain. He slowly moved until he was sitting next to Patrick, a good gap apart, and he was staring at his hands in his lap. “You have to be open minded, try to be accepting, and don’t get irrational on me...alright?”  
  


“Alright,” Patrick mumbled back, his eyes locked onto Pete. He didn’t know what he was about to hear but it frightened him. The worst thoughts were filling his head and he knew not knowing was worse than any outcome.  
  


“You didn't believe in vampires until one bit you, right?” Pete asked, twisting some so that he could look directly at Patrick.  
  


“I suppose so. I’ve heard stories but I had never thought much about them,” Patrick mumbled nervously. “But I guess since I seen it for myself there isn’t any way I could doubt it. They’re out there,” Patrick said quietly.  
  


Pete nodded in agreement before going on. “I found you so easily that night because I felt you. Something pulled me to you. I knew you were out there before I even knew who you were. You’re my mate, my omega, I could feel that you were hurt and that you needed help,” Pete confessed. His brown eyes held so much honestly that Patrick didn’t know what to think. “I’m werewolf, everyone here is.”  
  


“What the fuck are you talking about?” Patrick asked, his eyes narrowed in a glare. “I have no idea what that’s suppose to mean. You’re a werewolf and we’re mates? What's an omega?”  
  
  


Pete rubbed at his eyes, not sure how to answer for a moment. “Yes, I’m being honest with you. I bit you almost as soon as I found you. I’m a werewolf, Joe and Andy are my pack and you’re my mate, my omega. I’m an alpha and you’re my other half. You’ve got my mark right here,” Pete said, slowly moving to run his fingers down Patrick’s neck. That was until Patrick jerked away.  
  


“So I’m out in the woods dying and you’re biting me? I’m not going to say I can’t believe in werewolves when I hadn’t even known about vampires until a few days ago but you bit me, you marked me as yours? Like I’m property?” Patrick asked in disgust. But it explained the teeth dreams and why his neck hurt all over.  
  


“You said you’d try to understanding!” Pete said quickly, hating how offended Patrick suddenly was. “I’m yours too now. I don’t know how it works or how mates are decided. They just...they just are Patrick. I don’t know if it’s fate or an ancient wolf link or just some kind of weird gene in your biology but you’re my mate. I don’t know how to explain this any better.”  
  


“Do you realize how absolutely ridiculous you sound?” Patrick asked in exasperation. Pete either thought he was convincing liar or he actually believed the things he was saying. Patrick could buy the werewolf thing. He couldn’t deny the existence of werewolves. Not when he’d just nearly had all the blood drained out of his body. But ‘mates?’ He couldn’t be expected to believe all that too.  
  


“I know it sounds crazy but you have to understand. We were born werewolves, Andy, Joe, and I. This isn’t weird to us, it’s our lives and our heritage...it’s our biology, our culture. I don’t expect you to understand or even believe me when this is the first time you’ve heard about all of it. But each werewolf has a perfect match, and you’re mine. And in reality, I’m your match too.  
  


Patrick just sat quietly, not saying anything. What could he say? He didn’t know if he believed anything Pete was saying, at first he was sure he hadn’t. Maybe he was right though. Patrick didn’t think he was but he didn’t know what to believe anymore. His whole world and everything he knew to be true had been turned upside down. He needed to think and he needed proof and he need-he needed to rest. The whole conversation had left him exhausted.  
  


“Patrick, that’s not all though,” Pete suddenly whispered. “There's more,” he sighed sadly.  
  


“I don’t know if I can hear anymore right now,” Patrick muttered, giving Pete a look. “You’ve already said a lot don’t you think? What else could you possibly need to explain to me?” Patrick huffed. Even though he had an endless amount of questions he wasn’t really ready to ask. Or to be told anything else right then.  
  


“It’s important,” Pete insisted. “I’m not keeping you here because you’re still recovering. I’m keeping you here because it’s the only place safe enough. The vampire that bit you is named Brendon. He and Ryan had thought you were dead when they left you. But now that they know you aren’t they want you back,” Pete said, his tone dark and low.  
  


“What?” Patrick asked, his eyes widening as he quickly looked back up at Pete. “What do you mean they want me back, what for?”  
  


“They think they have their own claim on you. They’d probably use you as a personal vending machine, they’d keep you alive only to feed off you. Then after they were bored of you they’d finally kill you. Or worse. They would turn you into one of them,” Pete said and Patrick felt fear rush over him. “If you stay here at our pack house I can keep you safe. But if you leave I don’t know how well I’d be able to protect you. I’d never let anything happen to you but it’s gets harder outside of wolf territory.  
  


“So vampires are after me and I’m mated to a werewolf?” Patrick mumbled. “I think I’d rather be in a cult,” he said with a frown. He didn’t know how to react because it didn’t seem real. But if he was sure about one thing, he knew he’d do anything to avoid being a vampire's next meal again.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I can’t seem to figure out why the kid is even alive. This wouldn’t be an issue if you had checked to begin with,” William said coldly, his eyes narrowed at Brendon and Ryan in irritation.  
  


The two other vampires shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Neither of them had wanted to face his angry expression.  
  


They had gathered at clan house to ‘discuss’ the situation at hand. William, Brendon and Ryan of course, then Mikey, Gerard, and Frank. It wasn’t easy to explain what had happened to the group, and like both young vampires expected, nobody was exactly impressed with them.  
  


“It was an accident,” Ryan finally muttered. “He looked dead, I thought he was. Nobody expected there to be wolves out,” he sighed. “I just got in a hurry is all. It was a mistake.”  
  


“It was a mistake that has no excuse. Why wouldn’t there be wolves?!” William scoffed, getting up from his seat on the sofa. “You two were less than a mile from wolf territory, of course they're out there!”  
  


“Word is out that Pete Wentz found his mate a couple days ago,” Mikey mumbled from his arm chair. “The pack is keeping it hush hush but I’m guessing that the Patrick kid is him, and if it is him, than I’m not helping any of you,” he said, quickly making his stance on the issue known. “I don’t fuck with wolves and they don’t fuck with me.”  
  


“Do you realize what will happen if we go after him? We’d be breaking every rule in the treaty,” Gerard explain, sending Brendon a pointed look. “It’s not a good idea, Bren.”  
  


“It’s not like I didn't break all the rules already,” Brendon said indifferently from his own seat next to Ryan. “I hurt a human, a werewolf’s mate at that. It’s kind of too late to worry about the rules and I don’t see why I shouldn’t take what I marked. Everyone here is just afraid of them,” the young vampire said before rolling his eyes. “Well I’m not frightened of Pete Wentz or his little pack. What the hell happened to being at the top of the food chain? What's the point if we’re just gonna let a bunch of little puppies push us around?”  
  


“Brendon,” Gerard muttered, his tone a warning. “I don’t think you understand. You haven’t been a vampire long enough to comprehend how everything works. They’re far from ‘puppies.’ They’re natural predators too.”  
  


“You kill a human and you piss them off. You hurt one of theirs? They’ll stop at nothing to destroy you,” Mikey added, narrowing his eyes some. “And if you killed one of their mates they won’t hesitate to start a war over it. I’m not getting involved. Listen to us, a couple of easy meals isn’t worth it.”  
  


“Me either, sorry Brendon. It’s best for all of us if you leave this alone,” Gerard agreed, getting up from the love seat and pulling Frank up with him.  
  


“Just because I haven’t been a vampire for long doesn’t mean I’m stupid,” Brendon snapped. “I’m not wrong for wanting what's mine.”  
  


“No Brendon, they’re right,” William said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You bit the wrong human, he’s not yours. Any other time I’d say go ahead and do what you like but this isn’t just any human you want. You’re going to put us all in danger.”  
  


“I got to him before any wolf did!” Brendon argued, jumping up from his chair. Ryan on the other hand sat silently, his eyes staring down at the floor. “If you’re all too scared of them to help me, then you don’t have to. I can do it own my own. I’m a vampire. I can take any wolf,” Brendon hissed, he was getting angrier by the minute. That was his clan, they were meant to support him and back him up. Instead they were all turning their backs on him.  
  


“Can you take four, maybe five, at once? What about two or three packs at one time? Cause that’s what's going to fucking happen,” Frank spat, having remained quiet up until then.  
  


“Pete won’t let anything happen to his omega and his pack will stand behind him. Don’t think he doesn’t have friends. Wolves associate with other packs and Wentz gets around. People, wolves, even other vampires. He’s got alliances with everyone. If you try anything, if you go after that kid it might as well be a death sentence. When it comes to wolves and their mates vampires just don’t get involved. We know better,” Gerard said.  
  


“Whatever!” Brendon shouted, throwing his hands up. “I’m going after him and I’m not sharing him,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed and his fangs on display. “So nobody is going to help me?”  
  


“Fuck no!” Frank yelled, looking at Brendon like he was crazy. “Unlike you, the rest of us would like to ensure our immortality for as long as possible.” Gerard and Mikey shook their heads and William only stared at him with cold eyes.  
  


“Nobody here will help you, you’re a member of this clan but we’re not going to fight a senseless battle, one we know we can’t win,” William huffed before shaking his head and walking off. “You’re on your own,” he called out over his shoulder.  
  


“Ryan will help me, you will won’t you?” Brendon asked, sending the other vampire a strained look. “You’re not going to just abandoned like the rest of them.”  
  


Ryan didn’t say anything for a long moment. He knew the whole room was staring at him with question. Brendon, Mikey, Frank and Gerard. William had already taken off but he could feel everyone’s eyes on him and no doubt William was listening not far from them.  
  


“Yeah, I’ll help you. It’s my fault we didn’t check,” Ryan eventually mumbled, finally meeting Brendon’s eyes. He didn’t want to but he felt somewhat responsible and it was hard to say no when Brendon was close to pleading with him. It was hard to say no when Brendon was the one who’d turned him in the first place. Ryan couldn’t help but feel obligated.  
  


“This is what happens when you let a bunch of fucking baby vampires out on their own. Bad shit happens and now we’re just going to let them start war with the wolves? I swear, that’s why I fucking hate newborns!” Frank growled while Gerard pulled him away to the other room. “They think they know everything in the first year.”  
  


Frank continued to yell while the other vampire lead him out of the room. Brendon flopped down back into his chair before giving Ryan a grateful look. “I knew I could count on you, you never let me down,” he whispered.  
  


Mikey was the last to leave. He didn’t yell like Frank and he didn’t storm out like William had. But he did stop to stare at the two younger vampires. It was true, they hadn’t been turned for more than a couple years. Maybe Frank was onto something about not letting them out on their own for the first few years. “If anything happens, it's on you two,” he muttered before leaving.  
  


Ryan didn’t know what would happen but he hoped everyone had been wrong, he hoped that maybe everything would go right for a change. Or that he at least had enough time to try and talk Brendon out of it before he did anything rash.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought since it was close to Halloween I could do something a bit cliche. Plus that's sort of my excuse to write something with a/b/o elements again. 
> 
> The typical vampires and werewolves story. Also I figured the tagging and warnings would change as the story went on. I'm trying this new thing where I write shorter chapters but I update more often! We'll see how it works but I hope that you enjoyed it and that it didn't feel rushed or sloppy and feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
